Curiosidad
by smileMT
Summary: Kenny está actuando extraño, cosa que despierta cierta curiosidad en Craig. Y no es que esté preocupado por McCormick, para nada, solo le resulta un poco… inquietante.


**Disclaimer**: South park no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco. Todo es obra de **Trey y Matt…**

No obstante, la historia _si_ me pertenece y esta hecha para -intentar- entretenerlos un rato.

* * *

Cuando Craig ve a Kenny en el patio a la hora del almuerzo, lo más alejadamente posible del resto de sus compañeros, de espaldas a él y recostado en el pasto ligeramente húmedo a causa de la nieve que ya empieza a derretirse para esta época, con la vista perdida, una pierna descansando sobre la otra mientras se mece en el aire descuidadamente y un palillo sobresaliendo de entre sus labios resecos –que evidentemente está mordisqueando a juzgar por cómo se mueve su mandíbula- , no puede evitar sentir _cierta_ curiosidad –diminuta, insignificante- de saber por qué demonios McCormick está en un estado de quietud tan inusual en vez de andar correteando tras cualquier falda que se le pasara por el frente como suele hacer en los ratos libres como ese.

No es que esté preocupado_, para nada_, solo le resulta un poco… inquietante.

Del patético Team de Marsh, Mcormick es por mucho con el que mejor se lleva, y siendo ese el caso, es _justificable_ sentirse así de _interesado_ por la actitud tan inusual del otro –son algo así como _amigos_, después de todo-.

Sin comprender en qué momento comenzó a caminar en dirección al de la parka naranja, se obliga a mantener el paso para no desviarse del camino, por algún motivo, sus manos –repentinamente inquietas- terminan jugando con la correa de la mochila que lleva sobre su hombro.

Hace calor, uno terriblemente molesto, el sol está en lo más alto del cielo –que se encuentra despejado, por cierto-, brillando con tal intensidad que le resulta terriblemente empalagoso, la chaqueta azulada se adhiere a su cuerpo de tal forma que parece tener algún tipo de súper pegamento –tan sofocante- que se ve tentado a bajar el cierre y permitirse algo de brisa fresca, aunque por supuesto, no lo hace; aun así, McCormick, recostado boca arriba y siendo víctima directa de la luz solar cayendo justamente sobre su rostro, no parece tener inconveniente alguno con ello, y se pregunta seriamente si es él el que tiene algún tipo de problema con el clima.

Se detiene a unos cuantos centímetros de la cabeza de Kenny, sus pies curiosamente tentados a rozar el cabello rubio quemado que se escapa por los bordes de la capucha. Se encorva un poco, inclinando la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver con claridad la postura tan descuidada en la que el más pobre esta echado en el suelo y no se sorprende de verlo aparentemente dormido; sus ojos se topan directamente con el mentón –nota entonces que lo está observando prácticamente de cabeza por la posición en la que se encuentran- y van descendiendo poco a poco por el resto del rostro: los labios levemente abiertos –milagrosamente, el palillo sigue ahí-, la respiración pausada y ligera, la pequeña nariz graciosamente irritada, seguramente por el sol, los ojos cuidadosamente cerrados dejando a la vista las espesas pestañas rubias y un poco más arriba, las cejas imposiblemente relajadas; una imagen curiosa si se tiene en cuenta que está haciéndole sombra con su propio cuerpo, y que, por el leve tirón hacia arriba en una de las comisuras de los labios del durmiente –que interpreto como un amago de sonrisa- este parece disfrutar.

Lo observa unos segundos sin ninguna expresión en particular; no hay lágrimas, ceño fruncido o labios tristes, ningún rastro de amargura o sufrimiento en el rostro de McCormick, todo está en orden. Extrañamente satisfecho al verlo en _buen estado_ y pensando que el motivo por el que se encuentra solo y echado en el suelo como si nada seguramente dista de estar relacionado con algún pleito, discusión familiar o de cualquier otro tipo, considera entonces prudente devolverse en sus pasos e ir en busca del pendejo de Clyde –que seguramente estaría armando un berrinche por su demora- su buen amigo Token y el excéntrico de Tweekers; falta poco para que el descanso termine y aún no ha probado su almuerzo.

No alcanza ni a arrastrar los pies para darse vuelta cuando, intempestivamente, Kenny abre los ojos y le mira sin disimular su curiosidad, casi pareciera haber esperado hasta ese momento para dejar de fingir estar durmiendo; _algo_ se retuerce de manera indignantemente agradable cerca de su pecho al percibir la manera en la que los profundos orbes añiles –tan claros, tan perspicaces- parecen estar escudriñándole de forma descarada y se fuerza a fingir indiferencia a pesar de sentir un desconocido cosquilleo –malditamente grato- ascendiendo por su columna. Elevó una ceja en un gesto que al rubio se le antojo elegante a la par que escondió sus manos en los bolsillos a ambos costados de la chaqueta, volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante, para tener una mejor vista del peso muerto en el suelo y habló:

― Es raro verte tan quieto McCormick, creí que estabas muerto― Se acuclillo con algo de pesadez, sacando las manos de los bolsillos con el mismo esfuerzo y moviendo los brazos lo suficiente como para dejarlos descansando sobre sus rodillas. Las manos alcanzaron a rozar algunos mechones rubios sobre la hierba.

Kenny, ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios tan peculiares por parte de su homónimo –e ignorando la repentina cercanía entre sus cuerpos- se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja antes de soltar una risita burlona.

― ¡Oh! Pues lamento decepcionarte, Craig― levantó un brazo con suma lentitud hasta rozar con el dorso de su mano el mentón del pelinegro ― ¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así? –Se burló, con el mismo tono jocoso de siempre―tú bien sabes que los cadáveres no respiran ― levantó el dedo índice -tocando con suavidad la fuerte mandíbula frente a él- para resaltar con el gesto lo ridículamente obvio de sus palabras, antes de arrastrarlo paulatinamente más arriba hasta incrustarlo infantilmente en la punta de la nariz de Tucker.

La risita divertida hizo acto de aparición una vez más.

Craig entrecerró los ojos con cierta indignación, casi pudiendo jurar que en cualquier momento un tic nervioso aparecería en una de sus cejas.

No apartó la mano.

― Puedo levantarme y aplastarte la cabeza en este momento con un pie, Kenneth ―farfullo, encontrando cierta sensación de cosquilleo por el suave toque en su nariz ― no me tientes.

― No lo harías –alegó Kenny, por un momento el delgado dedo vaciló.

― ¿Quieres probar? ―es una amenaza vacía, por supuesto, sin embargo, Craig la encontró sumamente divertida ― Realmente no te lo recomiendo, creo que pise mierda en la mañana.

El aludido hizo un puchero, inflando los mofletes con fingida indignación. Aun así opto por no tentar su suerte y dejar al moreno en paz, rápidamente bajo el brazo, solo por precaución.

― Vale, vale. ¿A qué has venido si no es para _jugar_ conmigo? –Tucker prefirió pasar por alto el doble sentido de la oración, cosa que se le dificulto un poco al escuchar el tono sugerente con el que fue pronunciada. ― ¿Tanto querías verme, acaso?

McCormick entrecerró los ojos con malicia y luego removió juguetonamente el palillo entre sus labios con la lengua, apoyándolo finalmente en una de las comisuras para, acto seguido, morderse el labio inferior con cierto aire erótico.

Craig trago saliva forzosamente, sabiendo que aquello _no_ _debió_ parecerle tan atrayente.

― Ya quisieras, idiota ― algo le dijo que admitir que estaba _preocupado_ por él no sería buena idea, entonces, prefirió mentir ― solo estaba buscando un buen lugar para almorzar, la cafetería es demasiado ruidosa ―se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

―Oh, es cierto ―carcajeo divertido, inclinándose hacia adelante con cierto esfuerzo hasta quedar finalmente sentado, Craig tuvo que moverse un poco hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeado por la cabeza de McCormick al levantarse ―Cartman siempre se queja por eso. Yo no le veo el problema.

Tucker se sintió algo incómodo de pronto, cayendo en cuenta de la posición en la que se encuentran ambos. Kenny esta sentado frente a él, puede verle con claridad el cuello –totalmente expuesto- y sutilmente bronceado que no alcanza a estar cubierto por el sedoso cabello, las hebras áureas logran rozarle vertiginosamente el rostro –casi causándole cosquillas- la espalda cubierta por la enorme parka naranja que se encuentra _demasiado_ cerca de sus rodillas, de su propio pecho cubierto por la chaqueta azulada, a nada de rozarse, tocarse, sentirse…

_¿Dios, qué mierda está pensando…?_

Una especie de gruñido lo saca convenientemente de sus pensamientos -demasiado particular y que sospecha saber a qué se debe- proveniente de su rubio acompañante, quien se remueve algo incómodo por el sonido recién emitido; Craig se apoya cansinamente sobre las rodillas para poder ponerse en pie, da pequeños pasos, rodeando el cuerpo del rubio sentado en el suelo, deteniéndose únicamente hasta quedar de pie frente a él.

Kenny tiene que levantar la cabeza para mirarle, respinga al hacerlo y Tucker cree ver algo de vergüenza en su rostro ya no tan sonriente. Cambia el peso entre sus piernas un par de veces antes de guardar las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sin apartar la vista del que está sentado en el pasto -quien comienza a triturar nerviosamente el pobre palillo entre sus dientes sin misericordia-, no necesita examinarle demasiado como para comprender qué sucede

― ¿Desayunaste?

El ojiazul desvió la mirada al suelo antes de responder un escueto:

― No.

― Y no trajiste almuerzo―señalo, no siendo aquella precisamente una pregunta.

― ¿Eh?

― Sé que entendiste lo que dije, ahórrame el trabajo de repetirme, Kenneth.

― En realidad si… ―guardo silencio un momento antes de continuar―… si traje uno, es solo que… en realidad no era gran cosa. ―se encogió de hombros para luego llevarse una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza que empezó a frotar con afán.

Craig no comprendió, y seguramente su disconformidad fue evidente en su rostro porque el otro se apresuró en explicarse mejor.

― Traje un insignificante sándwich de atún y una caja de jugo de-no-se-qué-sabor ―puntualizó, enumerando con los dedos los respectivos alimentos, como si en verdad no fueran la gran cosa ―incluso considere llegar a comerlos, pero… ―dudó― preferí dárselos a mi preciosa hermana Karen ―su rostro se iluminó, llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas de manera cómica mientras balanceaba la cabeza hacia los lados en una mueca de adoración bastante infantil― está en crecimiento, después de todo, además, sé que ella lo necesita más que yo. ―el ojinegro juro haberle visto los ojos en forma de corazón en algún punto del discurso.

― Ya veo ― si hay _algo_, algún motivo por el cual siente cierta admiración -hasta respeto- por McCormick, probablemente será _ese_, el desapego absoluto al que se somete sin miramientos cuando se trata de su hermana pequeña, nunca pensando en sí mismo o en las consecuencias que se llevara encima, siempre en ella, en su bienestar. ― ¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

― ¿Eh? ― esta vez, realmente lo mira sin comprender ― ¿Qué hay de qué?

― ¿No se los comentaste?

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ― chilló, moviendo ambos brazos a sus costados con frenesí ― ¡No quiero preocuparles! ―afilo la mirada― ¡Es problema _mío_ si como o no!

― Eres un pendejo…

― ¡¿Qué has dicho, hijo de…?! ― no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando una patada, cortesía de Craig –que bien podría considerarse del tipo 'voladora'- le dio de lleno en el rostro arrojándolo sin piedad alguna al suelo.

_El palillo perdido en el pasto._

La nariz comenzó a sangrarle copiosamente y, algo aturdido, se limitó a buscar apoyo en el suelo para sentarse de nuevo –cosa que le llevo más tiempo del imaginado- antes de pasarse la manga de la chaqueta por la zona para remover la sangre. Alzó el rostro para encontrarse al moreno de pie frente a él, con el rostro indignantemente indiferente y sin señales de haberse movido un maldito ápice.

Frunció imposiblemente el ceño, sus cejas temblando nerviosamente, amenazando con tocarse en cualquier momento; el labio superior se removió en un pequeño tic arrugando la nariz en el proceso y las maldiciones aglomerándose en su cabeza. Cuando se dispuso a comenzar con la sarta de improperios en los que la madre de Tucker seria la principal perjudicada aún sin tener nada que ver, se vio obligado a guardar silencio al ver al otro sentarse en frente suyo como si nada hubiera pasado.

El pelinegro apenas y lo miro, redirigiendo inmediatamente después su atención a la mochila grisácea con la que llego ahí en un principio, McCormick parpadeo repetidas veces, confundido, aun con el ceño fruncido y la nariz resentida; cuando finalmente Craig pareció encontrar lo que fuera que estaba buscando luego de remover con insistencia el contenido del morral, volvió a fijarse en él, mirándole con intensidad.

Kenny se estremeció. No supo porque pero se encontró repentinamente abochornado.

Viéndose incapaz de sostenerle la mirada –y en vista de que el del chullo no planeaba apartarla primero- optó por bajarla en dirección a sus manos con intención de despejar la vergüenza que en algún momento comenzó a sentir; antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una bolsa azulada y de tamaño considerable apareció frente a sus ojos, siendo sostenida en la nada por un brazo que Craig extendió sin que llegara a darse cuenta.

― ¿Uh? ―se escuchó murmurar.

― Tómalo.

― ¿Qué es esto?

Craig bufó, murmurando maldiciones incomprensibles antes de responder ― ¿Tu qué crees?, recíbelo. ―ordeno―

El rubio obedeció, no teniendo realmente idea de qué podría ser, sus manos alcanzando a rozar las del mayor. Se apuró en abrir la dichosa bolsa, presa de una incipiente curiosidad y cuando vio el contenido se apresuró a mirar nuevamente al otro, algo azorado.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―repitió.

― Comida, McCormick ―uso un tono sarcástico, casi burlón; las facciones de su rostro relajadas, inusualmente cautivadoras― ¿Acaso no es obvio?, no pensé que fueras tan idiota.

― No te burles, estúpido ― la voz le salió varios tonos más aguda y carraspeo― Yo… Quiero decir ―Reformulo la pregunta algo indeciso― ¿Por qué me estás dando esto?

― …― Craig desvió la mirada hacia algún punto tras Kenny en el que el bullicio de sus compañeros es más fuerte y molesto. Se ruborizó― No hagas preguntas estúpidas, solo cómetela.

― ¿Es tu almuerzo?

―Ahora el tuyo. ―Dijo con simpleza.

―No puedo aceptarlo, ¿Qué vas a comer tú?

―Eso no importa ―se sinceró― de igual manera, no tengo hambre.

Kenny guardo silencio un momento, y luego lo miro.

―Oh, ya veo ―Canturreo entonces el ojiazul algo más animado, su mente uniendo los cabos sueltos ― Así que es por esto.

Craig volvió a mirarle, con una ceja alzada en clara interrogante.

― ¿De qué carajos estás hablando? ―se apresuró en bajar un poco la cremallera, solo hasta la mitad, indudablemente el calor esta insoportable y para su desgracia, yendo en aumento.

― Si, ya sabes… ―La sonrisa de Kenny se ensancho un poco más, el tono de voz repentinamente pícaro, sugerente― Merodear a mi alrededor fingiendo estar buscando un buen sitio para almorzar, el repentino interés por entablar una conversación conmigo preguntando si he comido o no… ― A Craig no le está gustando en absoluto el rumbo de la conversación y Kenny no puede evitar reír a mitad de su explicación al darse cuenta― Solo fingiste todo eso porque en realidad estas _preocupado_ _por_ _mí_.

Craig abre un poco más los ojos debido a la sorpresa de haber sido descubierto, un segundo después logra recomponer exitosamente el gesto estoico de siempre, no sin algo de esfuerzo.

_Tocado y hundido, Tucker_ ―logra Pensar_― Tocado y hundido_.

El calor aumenta, deduce, porque puede sentir como el bochorno se apodera de su rostro. _Maldito clima de mierda._

― Así que… ― McCormick llama su atención, picoteando la comida distraídamente― ¿Cómo debería agradecerte? ―relame sus labios en un acto reflejo y los claros ojos índigo centellean de anticipación.

― No hace falta, idiota. Y no pienses cosas que no son, esto es algo que solo sucederá una vez. ―hace amago de levantarse, apoya una rodilla en el suelo para tomar impulso y es sujetado estratégicamente de un brazo por el rubio antes de terminar la acción, inclina entonces el rostro con algo de fastidio, ansioso por dejar de hacer el ridículo e irse de una jodida vez.

―Está bien, realmente quiero agradecerte por esto…― Kenny esta arrodillado en el suelo, apoyándose en su mano libre para no caer de bruces en caso de algún movimiento brusco, la cabeza levemente alzada, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos refulgiendo expectantes.

Ambos contienen la respiración sin ser conscientes de ello, McCormick hala con suma delicadeza el cuerpo de Craig, aproximándolo al suyo propio con una calma que les resulta _malditamente_ exasperante; el espacio entre sus rostros va reduciéndose entonces y las respiraciones chocan, se entremezclan, los sacuden y se embriagan. Se miran los labios con recién surgida necesidad y alguno de los dos los se relame degustando de antemano lo que se aproxima.

Kenny afloja el agarre al notar que el otro no rehúye a su contacto, su mano resbalando por el brazo del mayor, hasta detenerse sobre la cálida mano un poco más grande que la suya, sujetándola con firmeza.

A escasos centímetros de poder siquiera unir sus labios, la escena se ve rápidamente interrumpida por algo que Craig no previó.

De repente la figura de Clyde se interpone entre ambos, sonriendo estúpidamente, su rostro se interpone entre sus labios con premura, recibiendo a cambio un suave roce en ambas mejillas provenientes de ambos jóvenes a quienes acaba de interrumpir.

― ¡Así que aquí estabas, Craig! ¡He estado buscándote por un buen rato!

Escucharle hablar fue suficiente para que el susodicho cayera en cuenta de a _quien_ está _besando_; totalmente turbado -¿y por qué no? Asqueado también- se echó hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado una vez más. Vio de reojo como McCormick le imitaba, igualmente confundido por la interrupción, sin embargo y a diferencia suya, el rubio pareció encontrar divertido aquello a juzgar por la enorme sonrisa que apareció en su rostro bronceado poco después.

Tucker frunció el ceño con molestia propinándole un puñetazo en la mejilla al castaño _metiche_, con la fuerza suficiente como para mandarlo a rodar unos cuantos metros entre la hierba y con sufrida paciencia se masajeo ambas cienes tratando de calmar los impulsos por levantarse y rematarlo.

Ya buscaría la forma de dejarle en claro a Clyde que _debía_ mantener la nariz alejada de sus asuntos.

Eso, claro, cuando el susodicho recuperara la consciencia.

* * *

Con respecto a la aparición de Clyde, bueno, no termino de convencerme del todo. Aún así, cuando me puse a la tarea de imaginar la escena, supuse que aparecer de ese modo y matar el momento es algo que definitivamente el amante de los tacos haría. Me sonó creible. XD

Y díganme querid s ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?

Ya saben, un review nunca viene mal ;D


End file.
